Delta 7 (Serie)
Delta 7 (anteriormente llamado con el titulo provisional de Phase 2 o Echoes 2 ocasionalmente) es la emocionante secuela a Echoes of Reach que sera grabada en Halo 4. Oficialmente no hay muchos detalles concretos conocidos salvo la obviedad de que es una Secuela y será escrita y dirigida por Eddie Rivers. Sinopsis Años después de la gran guerra, Echo se encuentra en un nuevo tipo de conflicto donde La UNSC y un grupo de Insurgentes luchan por obtener dominio del Arsenal de un Mundo Escudo en un conflicto que decidirá el futuro de la galaxia… Producción El concepto principal de la trama fue planeado a finales de 2012 antes de la salida de Halo 4. La historia en su MUY temprana etapa incluía el Remanente Covenant y a Los Prometeos pero tuvieron que ser eliminados de la historia debido a la falta de modo cine en Spartan Ops y a que Halo 4 no incluye a los Sangheili en su multijugador. El Guion inicio a escribirse a finales de 2013 y se termino a mediados de 2014. Grabaciones Online iniciaron el 21 de Noviembre de 2014 y fotografía principal termino el 11 de Enero de 2015. Casting abierto para la serie empezo el 4 de enero de 2015 para varios personajes nuevos y unos cuantos personajes anteriores que necesitaban nuevas voces debido a diferencias con sus actores de voz originales. El video también fue uno de los primeros vistazos a la serie como tal y personajes con un contexto mas ligero que el que se habia apreciado en las grabaciones de la serie. Detalles Concretos thumb|275px|Hey chica, vamos al cine?Gracias a que el escritor no sabe callarse y cerrar la boca, ha dejado salir algunos detalles concretos de Delta 7 por conveniencia o por falta de consideración. La mayoría provienen de platicas en el chat de Halopedia lo cual los hace difíciles de archivar como fuente pero su veracidad es incuestionable, lo juramos! los detalles concretos son: *La trama ocurre en el año 2555. *El primer episodio es en Halo: Reach mientras que el resto de la serie es en Halo 4. *Eddie Rivers tiene alrededor de 7 papeles...lo cual no sorprende a nadie realmente. *Se han reportado al menos 2 sesiones de grabación de voz con un actor aun no-identificado. *HadriMX está en planes de retomar el papel de Inges Yanilach. *Cuando se le pregunto a "Edis" sobre la posibilidad de que Demosk Omnicron y Katarn343 aparecieran respondió que era "muy probable" que Demosk este, sobre Katarn sin embargo, llamo su aparición como algo "extremadamente improbable", desarrollos en la producción de Eternity lo movieron a "Jamas" la participación del popular youtubero. *Los "Innies" son Insurgentes lo cual revela que al menos un grupo insurgente esta involucrado en la historia, pero eso no explica el porqué (aparte de limitaciones del juego) simples insurgente tienen acceso a tecnología avanzada como la Mjolnir GEN2. *El cast de voces aparentemente será mas grande que el de Echoes of Reach, contrario a lo que recomienda el co-productor de Echoes, Moy Aranda. *Predeciblemente, no hay marines en Delta 7... *Edis una vez dijo "Delta 7 tiene varios elementos y escenas que en Echoes simplemente no me podía atrever a escribir", una vez mas, nadie tiene idea de que se supone que significa eso *La Normandy encaja en la historia de una manera... *Un horrible diseño de un set fue posteado a facebook. *Al abrir mucho la boca, se filtro que Jorge tiene un Rol en la serie. Para algo de lo que no se supone que sabe nada parece haber más información que del Echoes mismo... Trivia *El nombre clave Phase 2 esta escrito con la deletreacion en ingles y no la propia "Fase 2" en español, esto es porque aparentemente “PH es mas cool que F”. Galeria De Referencias 327 Reference.png|En verdad creyeron que no regresaria el actor disponible las 24 horas? 124 reference.png|Sera novato...pero el prime lo hace verse unico. 250 Reference.png|Posiblemente el mas irreconocible de los 4 protagonistas. 218 reference.png|"Hora de abusar y de golpear a 327 en una nueva era!" Innie rojo Refrence.png|Aparentemente los colores son solo cosmeticos Innie azul Refrence.png|notese las armas Coventant...no se que tienen de especiales pero notese! ODST Reference.png|El visor deberia ser diferente, pero no quiere exigir mucho rango de extras... SPARTAN-IV Reference.png|Totalmente no inspirado en los Spartan-IV de relleno de Halo 4! Recluta rojo.png|Roses are red, violets are blue... Recluta azul.png|"Blue vs Red, it sounds stupid when you say it backwards" Categoría:Machiniverso Categoría:Series